


THIS is Buchanan’s Steve?!

by oceansgivepeace



Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Borky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, but steve is still doing the captain America performances, it can be read platonically or romantically though, kind of takes place during the first captain America movie but not really, steeb rogers, whatever you’d like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansgivepeace/pseuds/oceansgivepeace
Summary: Bucky wasn’t captured so Steve ends up preforming as Captain America in front of him and his fellow soldiers, but Bucky doesn’t know Steve is Captain America, or that he’s not the small tiny Steve that Bucky knew before he left.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	THIS is Buchanan’s Steve?!

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me if i get anything wrong. i haven’t watched CA:TFA in months so this is just going off of memory and we all know how unreliable our memories can be (...teachers might even say it’s more unreliable than wikipedia)
> 
> no, this isn’t stucky :|
> 
> ...okay maybe a little bit of stucky. just a pinch. it’s practically just as much stucky as a grain of rice
> 
> anyways heres the chapter

Steve was standing behind the stage sketching a monkey balancing on a circus ball. He was trying his best to make sure none of the light rain landed on the page.

“Rogers.”

“Carter,” he says looking up as he closes the sketchbook.

“They want you to perform in,” she looks at her watch, “five minutes. Think you can do that?”

“Yeah, that works,” Steve says, trying his best to hide his nervousness. This was Bucky's station he was going to perform at. Yes that Bucky. The Bucky who has no clue Steve got shredded like a block of cheese before being packaged to be sold as the ‘shredded cheese’ in your local grocery store.

Peggy nods before going to tell someone that they didn’t need Bob to go up on stage and make jokes so they can stall.

Steve stands up and puts on the helmet that goes with his costume. He looks down. “God this looks so ridiculous…” 

He gets in position behind the curtain. Steve was not ready to sing that stupid song and do that stupid dance in front of his best friend of well, his whole life.

The curtain opens and he forces himself on stage.

“Hello everyone I’m Captain America, the spangled man with a plan!” Steve says with fake enthusiasm.

He goes to continue his stupid speech but gets cut off.

“Steve?!”

He looks down sighing. Bucky recognized him; great. This was great.

“Yes?” Steve responds.

Suddenly the whole crowd breaks out in whispers. All Steve can make out is someone yelling, “THIS is Steve? Like Buchanan’s Steve?”

The crowd quiets at this.

“Yeah, that’s Steve all right,” Bucky answers.

Someone turns towards Bucky. “Thought he was smaller..?”

“SO DID I!”

Steve doesn’t even try to negotiate, he just walks off stage and changes out the ‘Captain America’ outfit before going to the, probably very confused, crowd.

He walks over to Bucky who was looking around for Steve.

“You probably have questi-”

“Of course I have questions! Why are you big?”

“Long story. I was basically a science experiment.”

“So what happened? You just got muscles and now you’re like a normal person now?”

“Yeah, except that I'm stronger than the average person but, yeah, other than that I’m a healthy 28 year old.”

Bucky immediately hugs Steve. “So you’re good now? I don’t have to worry about you getting an asthma attack or anything?”

“I’m good Buck, you don’t have to worry anymore,” he says hugging back.

Bucky just nods. As soon as they pull away from the hug someone asks, “Wait so Steve is that guy who goes around and does that dance number we hear about from all those other stations?”

Steve chuckles, “Hate to admit it but, yes that’s me.”

The same guy responds, “No offence or anything, but that outfit is a bit tacky.”

“None taken, I hate the damn thing too but I’m forced to wear it.” 

**(gasp. steeb ! LAnGUaGe)**

After this everyone separated. Some went to their beds, other’s went to go get dinner ealy, but Bucky stayed behind with Steve.

“How did they even decide to pick you as the test subject?”

“Well… I may or may not have signed up for the military when we went to the Stark Expo.”

“You signed up? Again?! And they let you join!? They let YOU into the military? God...I have no hope for this country,” Bucky sighs. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Me too. And hey maybe Peggy will let me go with you guys the next time you go out.”

“Steve there’s no way in hell I’m letting you go out and fight. Plus, are you even combat trained?”

“I had to go to boot camp just like everyone else. I was told I was a selfless idiot multiple times though.”

“That’s ‘cause you are punk,” Bucky laughs. “Go on, tell me what you did that would warrant someone saying that.”

“I jumped on a grenade to protect everyone from the blast,” Steve sheepishly answers.

“You WHAT?”

“I said I-”

“I heard what you said I just didn’t know you were that stupid.”

“Hey!” Steve says, pretending to be offended. He lightly shoves Bucky.

“Oh you’ll pay for that punk.”

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Steve says running away.

“How did he get so fast?” Bucky whispers to himself in astonishment before chasing after Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> i have officially come to the conclusion that i suck at writing endings, and writing in general


End file.
